Computing devices may provide services to other computing devices. For example, a computing device hosting an application such as a website server may provide services to other computing devices by serving webpages to the other computing devices. The website server may send documents to the other computing devices which, in turn, may be rendered and displayed. The computing devices may be connected by operable connections such as, for example, the Internet.